


Mystrade Advent Calendar

by RSMelodyMalone



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: First Time, Fluff, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Smut, agnst, funny moments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-02-27 18:17:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 17,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2702552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RSMelodyMalone/pseuds/RSMelodyMalone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I will write a story for every day of the month until Christmas day, this will be my Mystrade Advent Calendar, some of the stories will be based on and RP with Sherlock_holmes_girl_whovian_for_David; may not be in logical order and can read everyone as a stand alone.(BUT READ THEM ALL)</p><p> Enjoy! and if anyone had any requests, comments or advice they are all welcome. </p><p>Thanks for reading.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>To my Mycroft <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Date

In the seven years Detective Inspector Lestrade had known Mycroft Holmes their meetings always were business related, always in The Yard, where Mister Holmes would barged in unannounced, giving instructions and barking orders. Other times he would call him to his office much for the same thing that is when he just decided to kidnap him, like their first meeting, where Mycroft Holmes had threatened him and propose him to spy on Sherlock, offered him money and a work relationship all at once, Greg Lestrade had not accept money, he told him he was not going to be bribed, later on he learned that he was Sherlock’s older brother and that he really do cared for his safety, so they would talk regularly about Sherlock’s activities and he would keep him out of trouble, not that he wouldn't do it anyway. Given as Sherlock was the only thing they had in common, apart from the highly important cases that he wouldn't want on the press or the times both had to bail Sherlock out. Mycroft Holmes won’t give him the time of day if it wasn't for his relationship with Sherlock, he keep him busy, relatively out of trouble and far from drugs. But this time Mycroft Holmes did not kidnap him, he invited him for dinner, and he just got divorced, he needed a night out even if it was with Mycroft bloody Holmes. He shakes his head remembering how the event had taken place this morning while he had coffee in his office at Scotland Yard, the prick had just barged into his office, with his ever present umbrella in one hand.

 

“Greetings Detective Inspector”

 

“Good morning Mister Holmes, is everything alright?” he thought Sherlock was in trouble again.

 

“Indeed it is Detective, I was just wondering, given as you are free this evening if you’ll like to have dinner with me, a car shall pick you up at seven in your house, don’t make me wait”

 

And just like that he left, walking graciously, leaving him a little confused as to what had just happened. So, all day Greg Lestrade had been thinking what can possibly want Mycroft Holmes with him, maybe he’d done something to bother him and he would end up in the Thames or harvesting coffee in some faraway island. When the clock hit 5, he rubbed his eyes and thought that if he wanted to be ready  on time he had to leave now, there’s been some time since he left Scotland Yard so early, but he didn't want to be late and Mycroft had said he was free this evening, he wasn't but, well…. If Mycroft bloody Holmes said he was free in the evening well, he might have to be free, curiosity had been killing him. But as much as he tried to go at 5, things happened and he got stuck in the Yard until 6 o’clock; he rushed out but there was traffic, when he finally arrived to his half decent flat, (he didn't need much, he was alone and barely at home) it was half six,  he got a shower and took his best suit out of the wardrobe, Mycroft was always in his fucking posh three piece suits, and he didn't want to look like a homeless person beside him and he was sure the man wouldn't take him to some restaurant in the corner. He shaved, got dressed and even spiked his hair a little like in the old days, not sure as to why he wanted to impress Mycroft Holmes so much. As much as he wanted to be ready at 7 he wasn't, and at half seven he got his phone and had three missing calls from Mycroft and various texts.

 

“Not ready yet? I’m outside”

 

“If you aren't able to come, just say so”

 

“I apologize, this wasn't a good time”

 

He looked through the window and Mycroft was leaning against a black car, umbrella in hand and well dressed as always, he rushed outside, taking his keys and wallet.

 

“I’m truly sorry Mister Holmes, I got caught up with work”

 

Mycroft gave him a dismissal look, opening the car door for him.

 

“I understand you have work to do, but I thought you were not coming Detective”

 

“I’m sorry, and please call me Greg, we are not working”

 

“Hmm Yes, Gregory”

 

Greg rolled his eyes and got in the not so strange car, he have had meetings in there with Mycroft and it was in one of this cars Mycroft’s assistant got him the first time Mycroft had him kidnapped.  

 

“So, where are we going?” he was proper nervous now, Mycroft had an imposing personality, and even though he wasn't afraid of him.

“A nice restaurant, just out of town, is a long ride there, but it’s worth it”

 

Greg nodded and looked outside the window, the ride was long, what was he supposed to talk about with him? After a couple of minutes of silence, he talks.

 

“Why am I here? Had Sherlock done something? I haven’t heard of anything really…” he got cut off by Mycroft’s words.

 

“None of that, I just figured you could use a night out, I know the kind of stress you are going through, I’m truly sorry for your divorce” Mycroft was playing with the handle of the umbrella and even if Greg wasn't as observant as the Holmes brothers, he was pretty good and Mycroft was nervous, he didn't know why, there must be something else in all this, it was all he could think of, a night out? Mycroft Holmes just took him to have dinner, because he thought he needed a night out? He had his eyes fixed in Mycroft’s  long, pale fingers, he kept moving them nervously, how can he make nervous look so gracious? He looked for long minutes until he realized he had not answered.

 

“Um, yeah well, I’m really not”

 

“How so?” he was sure Mycroft knew everything that had happened, he was just trying to make small talk and he knew Mycroft was not one for small talk, but if the man was trying he was going to indulge him.

 

“Well, yes, the last couple of months haven’t been peachy, she cheated on my and I have to pay the consequences, so, no I’m not sorry I got divorced, I’m actually relieved”

 

“I see…” and then Mycroft did the one thing Greg would never thing he would do, he put his hand in Greg’s knee and squeeze it.

 

“Everything would be fine”

 

MYCROFT HOLMES IS ACTUALLY TOUCHING ME? What do I do? That’s fucking weird…

 

He looked at the hand in shock, and of course Mycroft noticed and removed it.

 

“I do apologize Gregory”

 

“No, no… I don’t mind, it just… it surprised me”

 

There was silence the whole way to the restaurant, it was almost a 45 minutes ride, by now Greg was sure Mycroft would let him stranded outside the city, he glanced at the man once in a while, his body language was confusing, he seem cold and distant as always, but at the same time he was welcoming? A bit nervous, and he clearly had some things to say, he wondered what had happened to have the “all mighty” Mycroft Holmes like that.

 

They finally arrived, he was not going to let him stranded, it was an actual restaurant, an Oriental one, the decorations was glamorous and the food was delicious, Greg was really happy, forgetting what happened in the car for a moment, he had good company , good food, the service was on point and the conversations was really good, he learn so many things of Mycroft that day, even if the man didn't say much, he even shared some childhood memories and all in all it was a marvelous evening. They had cheesecake for dessert, it was an Oriental version of it, but it was delicious. Once finished they both walked side by side to the car, Greg glanced at Mycroft’s hands if he didn't know him all that well he could swear he wanted to take his hand, but obviously he didn't, he took him to his flat and he got to sleep, happy that he could finally had a night out, still a little shocked that it was with Mycroft but happy nonetheless.

 

The day followed Mycroft texted him to get coffee, he didn't know where this was going, but he agreed to go in his lunch break and had coffee with him, he had nothing to loose and Mycroft was really good company. He insisted in being called Mycroft and not Mister Holmes, for Greg it wasn't so difficult, he had been calling him that in his mind for a while now, so now he didn't have to think twice before calling him Mister Holmes. Since that day Mycroft Holmes and Gregory Lestrade were always seen together having coffee, everyday, at Greg’s lunch break (Obviously not when the British Government had a crisis or our dear Detective Inspector didn't have a murder to catch.)

 

 

 

 


	2. First Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well... title says it all.

Since the first day Mycroft had invited Greg for coffee, He would invite him almost every day, soon they had made a habit out of lunch and coffee, almost every day,  Greg just went to the nearest coffee shop in his lunch break (when he didn't have any case) and Mycroft would meet him there, they would talk about Sherlock, but his little brother wasn't the main theme in their conversations, they could talk about anything, even politics, of course nothing that would compromise Mycroft’s minor position in the British Government.

“Tough Sherlock says you are the British Government” Greg joked, having a considerable amount of trust with Mycroft at this point, there’s been almost two months since the politician had invited him for dinner, they had lunch almost every week day ever since.

“Nonsense, I occupy a minor position, as I always say, my dear brother likes to tease me about it”

“Of course, Of course, a minor position” he winked at him, making the taller man blush a bit, lucky him, he could fight back the blush and the Detective Inspector hopefully haven’t notice, been too distracted by his food.

 

“Of course Gregory” they talked for a bit until Greg had to go back to Scotland Yard, they shake hands and with that Greg was running back to work. That day had ended early and he received a text from Mycroft invited him for dinner again, for a moment he suspected Mycroft had been playing his cards so his day was a smooth one, but it can’t be right? So he accepted the invitation and got ready, this time he was on time, outside his flat already when Mycroft’s black car arrived, like last time Mycroft got out of the car and hold the door for him, he got in and Mycroft right behind, this time they didn't go too far, they went to a French Restaurant Greg had never gone but he knew of it. They got seated and obviously they knew Mycroft, lead them to a table far from all the others, what the host called “his usual table” so Greg knew he was a regular here, he actually liked the place, it was fancy, not his usual place but it was really comfortable. They were handed the menu and Mycroft ordered for the both of them in french, and God if Greg didn't like that, hearing Mycroft talk french was something really amusing. Once they were alone Greg talked.

 

“So, what I’m having?”

 

“You’ll see” and then he smiled, it was not every day you could see Mycroft Holmes smiling, and Greg loved erhm… liked that smile. The conversation flowed naturally, they always had something to say and when they didn't the silence was not awkward, just comforting and they looked at each other while the other wasn't looking, once they both looked at the same time and Lestrade hold Mycroft’s gaze, looking into the deep blue eyes of the man until he had to look away because… well he just couldn't trust himself around gorgeous eyes. They had the french version of a cheesecake again and when was time to leave Lestrade tried to pay the bill but Mycroft wouldn't let him, they argue over it a few minutes.

“I can pay for it Mycroft, you did it the last time and the lunches too, I think I can manage”

 

“But I invited you here Gregory, it wouldn't be fair of me to let you pay”

 

“Seriously, I can do it”

 

In the end, Mycroft paid, he was too stubborn to let Greg pay and they both walked outside, Mycroft grabbed Greg’s arm in the way to the car and Greg looked down at his arm, Mycroft had him in a firm grip, and he was just as confused and shocked as a nun in a bar. They made it to the car and the driver knew to go to Greg’s flat.

 

“Would you… would you like to come in? Is not much but…”

 

Mycroft cut him off before he could say anything else.

 

“I would love to Gregory”

 

They both got out of the car and Mycroft give instructions to his driver and both got in, not like Mycroft didn't know exactly how the flat looked like, he had seen plenty of photos, of the em… flat…

 

“So, would you like some tea?”

 

“Yes, that would be lovely”

 

Greg walked to the kitchen and Mycroft followed him closely, he put the kettle on and Mycroft was hovering behind him as he place the cups in the counter, Mycroft was looking over Greg’s shoulder, Greg could practically feel his breath close to his ear, he turned around and gave him a kiss, not an innocent one, he gave him a hot, open mouthed, tongues twisting, teeth clashing, toes curling kiss, and I have to add that Mycroft did kiss him back, it was something he was waiting for long ago, months? years? Since the first time he lay eyes on Scotland’s Yard finest? Yes! that long and he was surprise that it was really happening, Greg had not given away any signs, he was not prepare and he was not expecting it, when Greg pulled away, his lips swollen and his face had a faint blush, and he started to apologize.

 

APOLOGIZE? HIM? TO ME? GOD THIS MAN IS PERFECT.

 

“No, No Gregory… I” He just responded with another kiss and soon they were in the sofa, not sure how they got there, he took the D.I’s shirt and started kissing his neck, Greg wasn't sure what had gotten into him, but he wanted Mycroft, he couldn't explain but that man, was just so unreal, and judging by his reaction he wanted him too, he wasn't sure why but yeah, Mycroft Holmes wanted him.


	3. A text gone wrong… or should I say right?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title says it all so meh, not really good with summaries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is right off an RP, I didn't have time to write today, I'm writing this advent calendar every day, Today work was hell and you know, real life happened, if you want to know what happened next let me know, and I'll do that one tomorrow. Thanks for reading!!

 

That morning Mycroft got dressed while Greg was still in bed, seeing his husband dressing up was arousing, he knew Mycroft had received a call and that it was an urgent matter, so he didn’t try to keep him in bed, like so many times before, it was difficult yeah, but he married him, knowing things like this happened, quite a lot. All day he had been thinking about Mycroft’s naked, freckled body, it was quite distracting, he was just grateful that it was a really slow day and he just had to sign a bunch of papers, thing he was doing in automatic now, it was rather late and he had not talk to him all day, usually they would text, at least once, so it all started with a text.

 

**[To: Mycroft]**

When I saw you leaving this morning I honest to God just wanted to take your clothes off, get you back to bed, run my wet tongue all over your amazing body, I wanted to make you squirm and moan with absolute pleasure, then I wanted to fuck you, Mycroft, I wanted to fuck you so hard….  I think I kind of still want to do it.

**[To: Gregory]**

Gregory! Do not text me things like that when I'm at work!

**[To: Mycroft]**

Why? Got you horny? ;)

**[To: Gregory]**

Incredibly so and it was distracting.

**[To: Mycroft]**

I'm sorry, can't stop thinking about being inside you all day, had to let you know. It's your fault, if you weren't so fucking... fuckable... this things wouldn't happen.

**[To: Gregory]**

God. I'm coming home now. I can't stand it

**[To: Mycroft]**

Really?

**[To: Gregory]**

Yes. I blame you.

**[To: Mycroft]**

Want me to come along? Or are you taking care of yourself? ;)

**[To: Gregory]**

I'd love it if you joined me.

**[To: Mycroft]**

I'd love to... I think I can arrange something, see you at home

**[To: Gregory]**

See you soon

 

He wasn’t expecting that Mycroft would decide to go home, he just wanted to tease him. But obviously that worked pretty well and much better, so he quickly sign the reports and shove them in their files, leaving them in the desk to take care of them later, told Donovan to text him if anything came up (wishing that didn’t happen) and took off.

 

 


	4. A text gone wrong… or should I say right?-Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Greg sent the text and Mycroft decided to go home early... This is the second part of the previous story, so you might want to read that unless you are here only for the smut :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to give a thumbs up to jaimistoryteller thanks for reading this, your comments cheer me up.

That day Greg drove home as quickly as he can, once there he took his coat off, walking straight to the bedroom, finding Mycroft already there, comfortable in bed, shoes off but fully clothed. Leaning in the door frame he looked at his husband.

 

“Hello Gorgeous” Walking to the bed and getting beside him.

 

“Hello beautiful”

 

“So… my sources tell me Mister Lestrade-Holmes is horny.” (Yes, they are married and YES! Mycroft decided to change his name)

 

 

“Mmm. Your sources are right”

 

 

“They are never wrong” He quickly got on top of Mycroft, straddling him and start to take his shirt off, making and incredible effort not to rip it off, Obviously Mycroft

Noticed that, he waited for Greg to finish taking his shirt off and grinning he flip them and rip Greg’s shirt open, biting his neck, making Greg gasp of surprise.

 

“Someone's impatient…”

 

“You sent that bloody text.” His voice sounding almost as a growl he bit Greg’s neck harder, leaving a mark, making his lover scream a little.

 

“I- I had to” Almost shouting….

 

“Why did you have to?”

 

“You were on my mind”

 

Greg knew exactly what things to say to keep Mycroft going, He growled and started kissing his neck, going up to his ear, Greg tilted his head back, letting his hand roam through Mycroft’s delicious body. With a low deep tone (Of course Mycroft knew what to say too, also how)

 

“I think I will have to punish you for distracting me.”

 

“Hmmm... you do?” Greg bit his lip, anticipating what his husband would do to him.

 

“I think I might have to collar you, and tie you up.” He lean closer and whispered in his ear. “Plus that riding crop hasn't been out in a while”

 

“Oh God...” Of course the D.I. loved the idea, but he had something in mind.

“No please sir, I'll be good” He looked at his lover pouting

 

“Why…” he stop to bit at Greg’s ear “do I not believe you”

 

THAT made Greg moan “God.... I don't know... I am a very trustworthy person” he smirks

 

“Mmm. But you are a repeat offender”

 

“I am?” grinning.

 

“You are.”  Then he got up and pull out everything he had promised. Lestrade looked at him, giving him his best puppy eyes. Mycroft came back and got in the bed straddling him.

 

 

“Not going to work.” He then put the collar on tight, Greg tried to kiss him but he hold him down.

 

“No.” Now he tied Greg’s hand to the headboard, making him whimper, he then proceed to remove Greg’s remaining clothes and moving down to tie his feet to the end of the bed. Greg tried to move his feet, testing how tight it was.

 

 

“Really?”

 

“Stay still” scowling he slap Greg’s leg.

 

“Yes, sir” He bit his leg, getting impatient.

 

Well, how many do you deserve....? Greg looked at Mycroft, standing by the side of the bed with the riding crop in hand.

 

“How many do you think sir?”

 

“I think. Twenty would be enough....”

 

“Twenty? Isn’t that too much sir?”

 

“For a repeat offender I'm being kind.”

 

Greg just nodded, biting his lip.

“I want you to count them for me.” And with that he started the first blow to his stomach.

 

“ONE!”

 

Again…

 

“TWO”

 

He hits harder.

 

Greg, who was really in a mood to be cheeky, was smiling the entire time, which did not please Mycroft. So, he hit again in the same spot.

 

Grinning. “THREE”

 

Mycroft smacked it down with all his force, causing a little blood to flow, making Greg scream and look down, he had made a little cut.

 

“FUCK YOU MYCROFT!”  He looked at Greg with a disapproving look, he had not count  “F-FOUR!!”

 

Mycroft looked the cut and fight the urge to untie Greg and take care of it, but it didn’t look too bad so he continue.

 

“Well done.” He started to hit him in a different place for a while, thighs, legs, arm, while Greg keep counting, frowning a bit, not smiling anymore. And the only noise in the room was the riding crop hitting Greg’s skin and the numbers as he shouted them.

 

“Nearly there” he said with a smile. While Greg scowled at him. Number seventeen and Eighteen were in the chest. And Greg took a deep breath in between counting. Mycroft strikes again a little more gently this time. Number nineteen come followed with a soft moan, and he strikes again.

 

“TWENTY” He screams and tilt his head back, taking a deep breath and Mycroft puts the crop down.

 

“Well done baby.”

 

Biting his lip. “Thank you sir” Mycroft leans over and kiss the cut, making Greg hiss, he looks up worried, decided to stop right there.

 

“Does that hurt?”

 

“Hmm.. A little, but I didn't came home for you to take care of me, I came to fuck you... so If you don't mind?” he grins and Mycroft smirks.

 

“Not quite yet.” Greg pouts and he climbs on top of him, straddling him once more, leaning down to kiss him, Greg bite his lip hard, impatient and quite aroused to a point of no return. Mycroft holds his head and they continue to kiss for long minutes, pulling out just to breathe. And then Mycroft, started to rub his clothed crotch against the naked one of Greg, who bites back a moan and look down scowling at Mycroft trousers, he chuckles and gets off him, slowly stripping, Greg moved to touch him and his ties remembered him that he couldn’t and he sighed. Mycroft chuckled.

 

“Are you a bit stuck?”

 

Greg answered him frowning “Come here”

 

He quickly got in bed and straddle his partner again, Lestrade lean as much as he can, trying to kiss him, unable to reach, Mycroft grin and push down on his collar, making Greg moan quietly.

 

“You just are a pain whore aren't you?” Mycroft had found long ago that Greg loved the dirty talk, it made him…Let’s just say that it do the thing.

 

Nodding he answered. “Yes sir”

 

Mycroft started biting his ear, and scraping his nails down the D.I’s chest, making him jerk, tilt his head back and let oh the Oh Gods and fucks. The politician rub their crotches together, making him moan loudly, running down a hand down to grab at Greg’s cock and he quickly thrust into Mycroft’s hand, moaning. He chuckles, he loved to see Greg so desperate, he ran his hand lower and Greg bit his lip in anticipation, he wanted Mycroft, so bad. Mycroft lean over, grabbing the lube and slicking up one finger, looking at Greg, he grinned evilly and push the finger into himself, making Greg gasp.

 

“God you're hot”

 

Mycroft bit his lip and added another finger, Greg tried to move again, pulling at his restrains.

“Let me see, please” licking his lips. Mycroft grins and lean back, resting on one hand, so he can see a bit of him thrusting my fingers into his hole, Greg growled and Mycroft smirked, adding another finger and moaning loudly.

 

“God Mycroft, don't please... let me see” pouting.

 

He turns around and bend over, thrusting his fingers in and out, for Greg to see

 

“Fuck, that's... fucking hot Mycroft” Greg can feel himself getting impossibly harder and dripping pre-cum. Mycroft pull his fingers out and sit up, hovering over Greg’s cock.

“Do you want me to bounce on your cock? You can't touch me, our only connection is through you fucking me.”

 

“Yes, Fuck please...”

 

He quickly turn so he can watch Greg’s face, then he grabs Greg’s cock and slide down, making his husband moan and thrust up. He answered by moaning back and dropping down hard.

“FUCK FUCK FUCKK!!” Greg keeps thrusting up fast, making Mycroft moan, he leans a bit and lick at Mycroft’s chest, thrusting as hard and fast as he can. Mycroft grabs the headboard, holding on to dear life, while he goes up and down Greg’s cock, while his husband keeps thrusting, he feels himself getting closer to the edge, they keep going, and he can’t hold back anymore and he cums shouting.

 

“Gregory!”

 

Greg absolutely loves the way Mycroft said his name, and incredibly so when it was shouted through an orgasm.

 

“Mycroft… God” He thrust one more time and the feeling of Mycroft clenching around his cock, and shouting his name is too much and he cums inside his husband with a loud moan. Mycroft collapses onto him and Greg talks breathing heavily.

 

“You are amazing.”

 

“Mmmf.” It’s all Mycroft can say incapable of words and breathing heavily. Both men stay still a few minutes, gathering themselves and enjoying the feeling of each other.

 

“Myc? Can you untie me?”

 

“Hhmmm….” seems to ponder it.

 

“Please?”

 

“Only because you asked so nicely.” He gets off, shivering as he pulls out, and Greg moans at the feeling, he starts at Greg’s feet, kissing where the ribbon had been.

 

“Thanks baby” He moves up to the wrists and untie them, kissing them gently. Once he untie his hands Greg takes Mycroft’s hips and turn him over, licking his hole clean, tasting himself in his partner. While Mycroft writhe and moan under him

 

“God I wanted to do this… He thrust his tongue in and then push him forward in the bed laying on top of him. Making him moan at the feeling of the tongue and gasp in surprise as he push him forward.

 

“You like to torture me huh?”

 

“Yes. I do.”

 

“I love you” He leans over and kiss his husband hard, rolling him over, Mycroft grabs at the collar and undo it, throwing it away, kissing at the light bruising forming in his neck

 

“I love you most”

 

“Hmm yes you do...” He gets lays beside him, smiling, Mycroft looks down at the cut, feeling incredibly guilty.

“I’m sorry about that.” Greg shrugs, dismissing the cut, He gets up and walk into the bathroom, getting the first aid kit, and bringing it back, he sees Greg wincing and touching the cut. Mycroft slaps his hand.

“Don’t touch it” pulling an antiseptic wipe. “This will sting” he wipes gently over the cut, it’s small but Mycroft frowns as it seems fairly deep, he cleans the dried blood and wipe it again with a fresh wipe, Greg hiss as he cleans the cut, and see his husband grab a large plaster and gently sticking it over the cut and leans down to kiss it, and he can’t help but smile at him as he kiss it. Mycroft puts the first aid kit in the floor and and curls up next to his husband.

 

“Thank you” He brushed a finger in a love mark he had made in his lover’s neck the day before.

 

“You truly marked me”

 

Mycroft smile as Greg brush his mark. “I didn't mean to hit that hard.”

 

“I know, I got you mad huh? I asked for it…”

 

“You did.” He smiles and snuggle close, slowly drifting off. Greg laughs and wraps his arms around Mycroft.

 

“Goodnight love”

  
“Goodnight baby” 


	5. What happens after the kiss?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 5 of the Advent calendar. Mycroft is insecure and... well... you'll see

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and the kudos!! they are much appreciated! Like always, I take suggestions, if you want something to happen, let me know in the comments and I'll see if I can write it :)

 

After their first kiss came their first night together, and I mean, right after the first kiss. The kisses obviously transformed in something more (so basically I’m saying they sucked each other, yeah right to the point). That night Mycroft stayed in Greg’s flat. In the morning Greg had to leave and Mycroft was still sleeping, so he made breakfast and scribble a quick note.

 

Breakfast on the kitchen, just close behind you.

G.L

When Mycroft woke up in the empty bed he sighed, and turned around, seeing the note, he chuckled, but quickly a thought clouded his mind. What if Gregory didn’t want to be with him, what will happen now? Maybe he had too much to drink… He dressed up and ignored the breakfast, sending a text to Anthea to send a car, he sat on the sofa and thoughts of the night rushed in his head, he lost track of time and when the car arrived he gave him instructions to take him to his house, where he took a shower and got dressed, what was he supposed to do now? should he call Gregory? maybe just… let it go… never in his life he had feel like this, not knowing what to do, definitively caring was not an advantage, he never should have invited Gregory out on a dinner, he was better off alone. He was in his office, a normal day, meetings, conference calls and so on and so on, he couldn’t really concentrate, his mind was in what had happened last night, and what will happened now, he had more than 20 possible scenarios, one of them involved not talking to Gregory ever again, just ignore the events and go on with his life, the other one he could go talk to him and ask him where this was going, maybe just keep going to their lunches like nothing had happened, others involved Greg making fun of him for thinking he would like him, nobody could ever like him, everyone ended up going away, that’s why he didn’t care anymore, until the Detective Inspector decided to show up on his life, Anthea had tried to make him eat but he just couldn’t. He had decided: he will not talk with Gregory Lestrade ever again, and if he did it will be only business related or maybe Sherlock related, he will never text or call him again and he will act like last night never happened… that is until he received a text from Greg…

 

**[From: Gregory]**

**Lunch today, don’t be late.**

  
He smiled and call his car, he had a D.I to see.


	6. When a Detective Inspector wants to put the cards on the table

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> GOD! I suck at summaries, just read the story! IT HAS GREG AND MYCROFT! XD
> 
> Writing from our D.I's PoV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't think this one would have such acceptance! I thank everyone reading this :)

 

Since our first night together many more had passed, usually I ended up in Mycroft’s house, we would go to bed together and usually one of us woke up alone. It was alright, I guess, he had an important job even though he will never admit that he has more than a “minor position in the British Government” and I was usually dragged to a crime scene in the early hours of the morning or any hour really… crime never sleeps. So, RIGHT! there’s been like 6 months since we had been doing this, neither of us had dare to put a title to IT, but I guess in my mind he was my boyfriend. That day I woke up in his bed and he wasn’t there, I went for a morning run, like I usually do when I’m not already in a crime scene at that hour. While running all sorts of thoughts clouded my mind, what if I actually asked him to be my boyfriend? Would I scare him out? Is not like is necessary, but I think that… I may be old fashioned, but I want to know what are we, even if it’s just for the sake of it, I didn’t want to end up wanting more than Mycroft, I didn’t know if I was just a shag buddy, if he wanted more, if he was just passing the time. Getting back to the big house, or should I say Holmes Manor, I took a shower and got dressed, heading to the Yard, I will wait for lunch, if Mycroft could make it, I will ask him there. I arrived at Scotland Yard just in time, for my surprise Donovan had a coffee for me and we didn’t have any crime scenes to go, days like these were good, at first, I mean, I’m happy nobody was dead, at least not one that could interest my division, but quickly the day started to get incredibly slow, I drank coffee, after coffee, and I was trying VERY hard not to fall asleep on my desk, Honestly lunch time couldn't come faster, the day was incredibly slow, but I knew Mycroft didn’t like waiting so I got to our usual spot fifteen minutes earlier, When Mycroft arrived I had order  his usual, I looked at him getting of the black car and walking in, with his  long, pale fingers wrapped around the ever present umbrella, I think I would like to forget about lunch and about what I wanted to ask him and dragged him out of there and have my way with him, but this was important, I couldn’t fool around, I didn’t want to admit it, but I’m not young anymore, and I didn’t want to waste my time if he didn’t was in the same “channel” I was. Yes, the sex was great and yes, I loved to talk to him about anything… but the uncertainty of it all was… disturbing.

 

“Detective Inspector…” He looked at me with a smirk in his lips and I swear to God I just wanted to rip his clothes off. I didn’t respond and he was just standing there.

 

“Gregory?”

 

“Yes, Yes, Hello Mycroft, please sit” he then proceed to sit in the chair I just offered him and we both started talking at the same time.

 

“I wanted to talk…”

This is it, I thought… better to let him talk, that way I can spare myself looking like a fool asking him to be my boyfriend, this is when he tells me _Well I had a good time, but th_ at’s it.

 

“Yes?”

 

“No, no, Gregory, you tell me?”

 

“No, it was not that important, I’ll tell you after you had talk”

 

“After I had talk you maybe will not want to talk to me again…”

 

“Urmm… well… just get on with it, let’s get it over with”

 

“Okay, well given our actual situation… I-I had been thinking that… given the circumstances, well, you have been spending the last month in my house, and I don’t have a problem with that… so, I have been thinking that maybe, if you wanted, it will be my pleasure if you… well… if you move in with me, it’s not logical of you to pay for a flat you are not using and, to be honest I could get used to have you there…”

 

I was honestly shocked, Mycroft Holmes wanted me to live with him? And there I was doubting that he wanted to be with me at all, he had his hands wrapped together, and he was looking at me with those deep blue eyes, what was I supposed to do?

 

“Really? You want me to move in with you? Me?”

 

He chuckle, he was so beautiful in that moment, I mean he still is, but if you had ever see Mycroft Holmes smile, an honest smile, you’ll get what I mean, he is gorgeous.

 

“Yes, Gregory, you… I don’t see anybody else here, if you don’t want... I understand completely”

 

“No, No… I do want. Yes Myc, I would love to move in with you”

 

“Excellent, now… you wanted to tell me something?”

 

“Yes, it wouldn’t make sense now… so I better don’t say anything”

 

“Just say it”

 

“I was going to ask you to be my boyfriend…”

 

“Were not we? I’m sorry, I’m not very good with all this stuff, we had sex, a lot… you stayed at my house, I stayed at your flat, we had lunch together, we go out, I love you and I thought we were… I’m sorry why are you looking at me like that?”

 

“You… you love me?”

 

“Did I said that at loud? I mean… yes… I apologize if that makes you uncomfortable, I didn’t mean to say that, I….”

 

I didn’t want to hear nothing more, and ignoring the looks of the people around I lean over the table and kissed him, Mycroft Holmes loved me...what else could I ask for?

 

“I’m guessing this means you have no prob…”

 

“This means I love you too, Mycroft Holmes, that’s what it means”

  
I got to tell, he looked quite shocked, like he didn’t know, he must have known before I even realized, he is a bloody Holmes. Then he told me to please take the rest of the day off so we can go to my flat and pick my things, and what was I supposed to say when he asked so nicely? Well, it’s fair to say we didn’t do much move out that day, we were using my bed almost all day, after all it will be the last time, I got everything moved in less than a week and soon I was living in the Holmes manor, It’s was a little hard to get used to, but I did, and honestly I can’t be more happy.


	7. First time

“I’ll go slow Mycroft, I promise”

 

“I’m sure it will hurt Gregory, can we not do this?”

 

“How can you be so sure if you haven’t try it? Come on, I want to get inside”

 

“Oh, I’m sure you want to get inside, you are not the one that will be hurting for days”

 

“Don’t be like that, we talked about this, you agreed”

 

“Yes, I did, because I think I would have more time to prepare myself”

 

“You don’t need to prepare yourself, let’s just do it, I promise you’ll have fun”

 

“Don’t make promises you can’t keep Gregory”

“OH FOR GOD’S SAKE MYCROFT HOLMES! DON’T BE SUCH A COWARD”

 

“Don’t shout Gregory, I don’t think you understand me, I’m really afraid, there’s lot of people here, we are exposed”

 

Greg rolled his eyes and looked at Mycroft, taking his face in both his hands.

 

“Okay Mycroft, if you don’t do this I’m going to go, I’ll look for another partner”

 

“You are not been fair at all Gregory”

 

“I just want to do this, just once at least… please?”

 

“Okay then, but you’ll take full responsability of my injuries”

 

“I will, that is IF you get injured, I promised to go slow… you won’t get hurt”

 

Greg grip Mycroft’s hand and slowly they both got into the ice, Greg waited for Mycroft to get used to it,never letting go of his hand, soon Mycroft learned how to skate properly and they both laugh and enjoy their day.

 

P.S Mycroft didn’t get injured AT ALL.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GOT YOU! DIRTY MIND -.-


	8. Mycroft's desire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SMUT!

Mycroft and Greg had been together almost four months, their relationship was almost perfect. Sure, they didn’t spent all their time together, they both had demanding jobs, but they did spend every free moment together, but there was something Mycroft wanted to do that they had not done yet… So that day after all the crisis were averted he went home. Once there he called Greg.

 

“Hello?”

 

“Good evening Gregory dear”

 

“Good evening Myc, are you calling me because you aren’t going to make it today?”

 

“Quite the contrary, I’m already home, I was wondering if you want to come for tea?”

 

“Tea? Okay… I was just getting in the shower, see you in half an hour?”

“Sound great, I will be waiting”

 

He then proceed to take a long, hot shower, tea was certainly not in his mind. Almost exactly half an hour later Gregory called to the door, he quickly got to answer. Greg’s hair was still wet from the shower he just took, he smelled like heaven and was smiling at him, that perfect smile, he couldn’t make small talk now, he dragged him inside without saying a word and closed the door behind him, pushing Greg against it, making him jump a little in surprise.

 

“I thought… the tea…”

 

“Shush, I didn’t make tea, I have other things in mind”

 

“I see that” Mycroft started to take Greg’s clothes, for once, not caring to hang them, just throwing them around, off went the coat and then the shirt, while Greg was taking the buttons of Mycroft’s shirt, obviously he made sure to wear little clothes.

 

“I think we should move this to the bedroom dear”

 

He nodded and they managed to get to the bedroom, between kisses.Once in the bed Greg took Mycroft’s trousers and when he was going down Mycroft stopped him, grabbing his hair.

 

“No, wait Gregory…”  Greg looked at him confused.

 

“What?... I thought you wanted to…

 

“Yes! I do… but I want you to fuck me, Gregory”

 

Greg looked at him, his eyes full of want, and he go up and kiss him hard.

 

“I love when you talk like that, you know that? that posh mouth, saying such filthy things”

 

“Hmmm...Yes, I am quite aware”  He then flipped them, straddling Greg and leaning over to whisper in his ear.

 

“But I don’t think you get me, see… I want you to take that big cock and fuck me, I want you to fill me, I want you to cum inside me while I moan and writhe under you” He let out a low growl, and kiss Greg just under the ear, he felt Greg hardening at his words, he knew how to talk to Greg, he knew exactly what buttons to press.

 

“Oh God...Yes! I… urm are you sure?”

 

“I am one hundred percent sure” (And when he said one hundred percent he really mean one hundred, Mycroft was very specific) He leaned over, still straddling Greg and opened his bedside table, getting out the lube he had bought, for this occasion.

 

“Now, I did a little preparation while taking a shower… but…”

 

“You did…? God that’s hot”

 

“I’m very, very,very impatient Gregory, I really want to feel every bit of you, I really do”

 

“Urm… I haven’t really done this with a man before Mycroft… I don’t want to”

 

“Shuuush… you are going to be just fine” He opened the lube and give the bottle to Greg, he then proceed to turn around, in all fours, exposing his bare arse to Greg, who couldn’t really help himself and slap it.

 

“Oh fuck yes!” Mycroft let out a little moan, truth was, he liked rough sex, but he didn’t think they were quite there yet. Greg’s cold and lubed finger took him by surprise and he yelped.

 

“Sorry, I… I can” He was going to pull out but Mycroft hold his hand.

 

“Don’t you dare, I’m fine, took me a little by surprise there… just keep going”

 

Greg thrusted his fingers nervously a few times, adding then a second finger, he loved the way Mycroft was moaning, and encouraging him to keep going, after what seemed like hours Mycroft took a deep breath and took Greg’s hand, making him stop.

 

“I can’t be more ready, dear… If you keep going at it I’m going to cum and I really want you inside me”

 

Greg pulled out his fingers and made Mycroft taste himself, he then kissed him.

 

“I want to see your face, I want to look at you when you cum, turned around, please”

 

Mycroft did what he was asked, quickly spreading his legs and put them in both sides of Greg, looking at his partner’s prick, leaking pre-cum. He can see that Greg was a little nervous.

 

“Don’t be nervous Gregory, I think you’ll like it” He then gasped a little when Greg push the tip inside him, he thrusted in, taking more of him. Quite some time had passed since he did that, it felt like the first time. Quickly they both set a rhythm, it was like they had done than for years, moaning, shaking and screaming, Greg got a little faster and God it was good. He can felt himself close, and he wanted to cum at the same time of his lover. He knew exactly what to do.

 

“Fuck yes Gregory, right there, God you are so good, your fucking big fat cock feels so perfect, I’m so full, I want you deeper, harder, fuck that’s it, come for me Gregory, I’m so close, I need you to come”

 

At this point Greg was faster, harder, just as he asked, he grabbed his hips and sink his nails in and that was it, that send Mycroft flying over the edge, clenching his muscles around Greg who only needed that to cum inside him. They both moaned and screamed at unison, and Greg keep thrusting through his orgasm, Mycroft was shaking and thrusting back when Greg pulled back, once they were both done Greg collapsed on top of him, breathing heavily and he could see him smiling a bit.

 

“That was… God Mycroft”

  
“You are amazing Gregory”


	9. S...Texting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ... Another text chapter

That day Mycroft had to leave earlier than ever, giving a kiss to Greg and taking out before his husband woke up. Leaving a note in the bed.

_Have a wonderful day dear husband. I love you_

_Mycroft_

 

Later that morning when Greg woke up alone, he sighed and saw the note, he smiled and decided to text Mycroft.

 

 

**[To: Mycroft]**

Have a wonderful day too, I love you

 

**[To:Gregory]**

I hope I didn't hurt you too much last night.

 

Greg looked down to see the bruises on his chest and thighs and touches his neck, it did hurt a bit.

 

**[To: Mycroft]**

Not at all, I'm 100% fine

 

**[To:Gregory]**

Gregory.... You never use numbers unless you are lying. Are you okay?

 

**[To: Mycroft]**

... I... It hurts a bit

 

**[To:Gregory]**

Oh god, I'm so sorry.

 

**[To: Mycroft]**

Its fine baby, I like it

 

Letting out a sigh of relief, he texted back.

 

**[To:Gregory]**

 

Okay, that's good, that's good.

 

**[To: Mycroft]**

Can't wait to have you in me again baby, pounding hard like last night, making me yours, oh... The things I'd do to you

 

He bite his lip and fix his tie.

 

**[To:Gregory]**

 

Stop I'm at work

 

**[To: Mycroft]**

Hmmm I can't get up my arse hurts deliciously... And I'm hard...

 

**[To:Gregory]**

 

BABE! I'm at work! Stop!

 

**[To: Mycroft]**

Thinking of your hard cock inside me has made me hard, how I'm supposed to stop?

 

Mycroft walked to the bathroom, getting an annoyingly knowing look from Anthea.

 

**[To:Gregory]**

 

You are so distracting. I have had to leave my desk and go to the bathroom because of you.

 

**[To: Mycroft]**

Hmmm are you having a wank baby? Are you coming for me?

 

Mycroft was already at it, stroking himself and texting with one hand.

 

**[To:Gregory]**

I am so close, thinking of you, last night, screaming under me.

 

Greg still in his bed , let out his erection and start to stroke himself, holding his phone with once hand and thinking about his husband, having a wank in the bathroom.

 

**[To: Mycroft]**

 

Oh. God yes, so good baby, are you... God I want you all in here, fuck! I'm hard just thinking about you.

 

Mycroft moaned gently, stroking faster and texting shakily, biting his lip to hold his noises.

 

 

**[To:Gregory]**

God! I'm cumming!

 

Squeezing his cock and stroking faster, he managed to text back

 

**[To: Mycroft]**

 

Fuck yes, baby cum for me, I'm so close

 

Breathing heavily Mycroft looked at his phone smiling stupidly, cleaned himself, pull his trousers back on, leaving the bathroom he texted back.

 

**[To:Gregory]**

 

I will punish you for distracting me when I get home. Behave yourself until then.

 

 

His phone buzz while his cumming and he looks at it and chuckle, cleaning himself and getting out of bed.

 

**[To: Mycroft]**

 

Hmm I will you sexy thing

 

**[To: Gregory]**

Behave. I love you, see you later.

 

**[To: Mycroft]**

 

I love you too

 

Mycroft smiled, walking back into his office, ignoring the raised eyebrow from Anthea.

 

“Shut up”

 

“Yes, sir” she said, fighting back a laugh.


	10. Love Letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a Feels Wednesday story... 
> 
>  
> 
> I dedicate this to my Jedi master Lauren

_Dear Gregory,_

_It’s with great difficulty than I write this letter to you, it’s hard to express with words my affection for you,_

_You are the first thing I think of when I woke up, I can’t keep you out of my mind when I’m supposed to be concentrating at work and you are the last thing I think of right before I sleep; that is when memories of us don’t keep me awake.Before you came into my life there was nothing more in it apart from Sherlock, but my dear little brother is not fond of me, and I had no one, I was married to my work. You made me forget that caring is not an advantage. I love you Gregory Lestrade; and I will love you for the rest of my life, there’s no one else that can replace you. You are the most loyal, trustworthy person I had the pleasure to meet. Every time you smile, I feel a warm feeling in my stomach and  every time you talk is like music to my ears, I refuse to write this letter in past tense, because I refuse to believe you are gone my Gregory, my loved Detective Inspector, I promise you, I will not rest until the responsible for your dead is found and justice is made._

A single tear rolled down Mycroft's face as he put the letter on the grave


	11. What is it that he have?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greg and John go for a drink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was meant to be day 11, but work happened, it's just half 12 here so not THAT bad :)

“But really… Mycroft? Do you mean Mycroft Holmes?” John was in shock.

 

“Yes, Mycroft… I really like him”

 

“But why?, what do you see in him? You REALLY MEAN posh Mycroft, the Iceman? Sherlock's brother?”

 

Greg looked at his friend holding his beer in front of his lips, he could think of a million reasons, he didn’t understand why his friends was in such disbelieve, Mycroft was an extraordinary man in every aspect, he was perfect, the way he talked, the way he walks, his smile, his every day calls, the perfect way he kissed, his eyes, the way the light changes his  hair color, every one of his freckles, his perfect, pale body, his long legs. He let out a deep breath and smiled, shrugging.

 

“I don’t know John, I think he is just fine”


	12. Proposal

 

It was a nice shiny day, and  Greg had taken Mycroft out in a picnic day, Mycroft wasn’t all that happy, they had to walk too much to reach the spot Greg wanted and it was hot, obviously he had his umbrella, but anyway the sun was unbearable, but he liked the time he could spent with Greg and was fighting the urge to go back, they settle the stuff around and sit in the blanket, enjoying the view, and talking about nothing in particular.

 

“You're the only thing I need, the simple thought of you make me happy.... Mycroft, darling..... You are mine, and I'm yours”

 

Mycroft was in awe, he didn’t know what to say.

 

“Gregory… that’s the most beautiful thing you or anyone had said to me ever”

 

“Well, I really mean it Myc”

 

“I don’t know how I get so lucky, but you walking into my life has been the best thing that ever happened to me”

 

“Well... Technically you walked into mine, and I thank you for that”

 

They fall into silence, and Mycroft could see Greg wanted to say something, he frowned, opened and closes his mouth a few times, and it was getting him nervous. He suddenly took his hands, making the umbrella fall to the floor.

 

“Myc... I need to tell you something... I'm just... Not sure if this is right…”

 

“You know you can tell me anything”

 

He nodded and took  a deep breath”

 

“I know we haven't been together that much, but I just know you are perfect, you made me a better person, and I know I made you a better person. My life has been better since I'm with you and I just know that you are right for me, you and I… We fit.... We just do....” He took a small box out of his coat pocket, his hands were shaking, Mycroft heart has racing.

“and I want to spend the rest of my life with you, I wanted this to be more special but really I just can't wait”

 

Mycroft was in the verge of tears, he had never felt that way before, no one had made him feel like that and he loved that man with his life.

  
“Yes, yes, yes Gregory, and this... This is special, this is the most special thing anyone had done for me, I love you so much”


	13. Sherlock's Intentions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock pays his brother a visit... Greg is not so convince it was because he missed his brother.

 

There was nothing like just relax in bed after a good shag, that was Greg always thought, but he hardly could do that, there was always something, that day he thought it was going to be different, Mycroft got out of bed to the loo and his phone rang, a text, Usually Greg didn’t check Mycroft’s phone, but he really wanted to relax so he checked who was texting, it was Sherlock.

 

**[From: Sherlock]**

**Hello brother, I’m around the corner,  wanted to pay you a visit, please tell Gavin to put some clothes on. - S.H**

 

Greg chuckled, of course it had to be something.

 

“Your brother is on his way here”  he shouted to Mycroft.

 

**[To:Sherlock]**

**Hey little brother, Your dear brother is in the loo right now, I’ll do my best to get dressed, I don’t promise anything though… I like to be ready for sex at all times.**

 

“Stop telling him I'm on the loo” Mycroft said from the loo.

 

“WHAT THE FUUUCK! You can't just know that”

 

“Bloody Holmeses” Greg muttered under his breath.

 

“Don't 'bloody Holmeses' me! You're one of us now!”

 

“Now you have super hearing too?”

 

“I know you too well!” said Mycroft smiling, leaning in the door frame.

 

“Damn you” Greg said with a smile.

 

**[From: Sherlock]**

**I DIDN’T NEED TO KNOW THAT, Please come to the living room, I’m waiting.**

 

Greg rolled his eyes.

 

“You brother is already here, you have to change the security password again”

 

They both got dressed and go downstairs to the living room, where Sherlock was waiting sitting in the sofa.

 

“Hello dear brother, at what do I owe the pleasure?”

 

“I was just… Do I need a reason to visit my brother?”

 

“Spit it out Sherlock, what do you want?”

 

“Tea would be lovely thanks Graham”

 

“You know is Gregory, Sherlock… stop that”

 

Greg frowned, he really didn’t care what name Sherlock decided to called him, he knew he was up to something, he didn’t pay visits out of the blue just because he loved his brother, he thought while walking to the kitchen to do the tea, giving his husband time to talk to him. He was just grateful he texted, It was enough that John had caught them almost having sex one time, he didn’t want Sherlock to see him naked too. They drank the tea and Sherlock praised him, he was definitively up to something, he and Mycroft were having small talk and everything, If this was real, Sherlock was coming to visit his brother just because he wanted… it was a miracle, maybe John was really doing wonders with him, especially since they finally accepted their feelings for eachother.

 

“Oh, I need the loo, if you’ll excuse me”

 

“Of course Sherlock”

 

Greg watched Sherlock walked and whispered to his husband.

 

“I’m sure he is up to something”

 

“Oh… I know Gregory, we will find out soon enough”

 

Minutes later Sherlock came out with his phone in hand.

 

“I’m afraid I have to leave, John has a case for me, it was lovely meeting you both”

 

Mycroft walked him outside and Greg was still thinking if there was something there that Sherlock wanted, seconds later he jumped out of his sit and ran to the bedroom.

 

“YOU BASTARD!!” Mycroft chuckled and follow the lovely voice of his husband.

 

“I assumed you already know why he was here?”

 

“Yes…”  said Greg with a frowny face.

 

“Oh dear, what was it this time?”

 

“The file of the arrow case… fucking prick, bastard”

 

“Watch your mouth, is my brother who you are insulting”

 

“Pfftt! don’t tell me you never said that to him in your mind”

 

“Shut up Gregory” he smiled. “You needed help with that case, maybe it is for the best that he took it”

  
“Agh! I know”


	14. Treats and Promises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SMUT AHEAD!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for not posting this yesterday :(

They were still in bed in an incredibly lazy Sunday, they always tried to make Sundays their day, didn’t always worked, but this one seems to be doing just fine, Greg was on top of Mycroft, straddling him and they were just there, in silence, listening to the other one’s respiration. Suddenly Mycroft grabs Greg’s hair and made him look at him.

 

“You ask me, I would do anything for you. I promise. I'd do everything.”

 

“Just promised you'll love me, that's all I ask for.”

 

“Always. Always. I'll love you forever.”

 

And then Greg had a thought… he smiled and looked at Mycroft’s eyes.

 

“Also I want you to fuck me....”

 

Mycroft bites his lip and nod.

 

“Anything”

 

“Now...”

 

Mycroft rolled them over and reach for the lube that was in the bedside table, not wanting to waste more time. They haven’t had sex all week and honestly it was killing him. Greg smiled devilish at him.

 

“I have miss your... I have miss you” and then winked at him, licking his lips.

 

“Hey! That’s all you missed?” Mycroft was pouting hovering his lubed finger by Greg’s entrance. Greg was desperate, they haven’t had sex in a week and the last times Mycroft had been bottom, he really wanted this and Mycroft was teasing, he thrust into the finger and Mycroft pull it away raising an eyebrow, making Greg pout, he lean close to Greg’s ear and whispered.

 

“If you're a good boy I'll give you a special treat.”

 

Greg loved Mycroft’s special treats, they always made the sex more than a hundred times better, he bites his lips and nodded.

 

“I have missed YOU, I apologize”

 

Mycroft smiled and kiss him gently.

 

“Good. You get a special treat”

 

He blind folded Greg with a ribbon, making sure he couldn't see, he walked over to the wardrobe and open up a secret compartment. Pulling out some jet black stilettos, stockings, garters, black lacy underwear with a deep purple trim and a deep purple corset covered in black lace. He puts all but the shoes, walking over quietly placing them down gently, put them on and stand just away from the end of the bed.

 

“You can look now.

 

Greg takes away the ribbon and look at him, his mouth opens in shock and he blinks a few times.

 

“God... That's.... FUCKING HELL Mycroft! God you are so goddamn sexy.... You are... Oh God...”

 

Mycroft blushed a little but strut over to Greg, with a seemingly practiced ease

 

“Oh God... You are good with those.” Running a hand over the corset and down Mycroft’s legs

 

“Oh fuckkk....”

 

He sits on Greg’s lap, knees either side of him, leaning close to his ear

 

“Still want me to fuck you? Because I had other ideas....” said the politician rubbing his corset against his husband chest. Greg was running a hand trough the legs, enjoying the feel of the stockings in those long legs.

 

“Hmm this feels so good.. I'm so open to suggestions...”

 

Mycroft smiled, grabbing the D.I’s hair.

 

“Well… I had been imagining what it would feel like to have you take this all off, piece by piece, but leaving the heels on and you fucking me so hard I don't remember my name.”

 

Biting his lip, he pulled Mycroft down for a kiss.

 

“Oh God.... I love that suggestion...”

 

“Then…” tracing a finger down Greg’s chest. “ I'm all yours”

 

Greg took Mycroft’s legs and moved him, wrapping his legs around him, he got up and kissed his neck.

 

“Mycroft you look so fucking sexy” he then throws him in the bed making Mycroft yelp and open his legs obscenely wide, Greg kneel in front of him, and started kissing his legs, running his hands up and down the legs and squeezing his thighs, he start to take the corset of slowly, while kissing everywhere he could, making his partner moan and toss his head back, while grabbing his silver hair. Greg took Mycroft’s legs and get him further in bed, scrapping his teeth into his now bare chest, going further down his stomach. Mycroft moaned loudly, erection

Straining against the thin lace of the panties, Greg palmed his erection and one hand go down to squeeze his arse.

 

“Mycroft, I swear to God this is the sexiest thing ever....” he growled biting the pantie. “ It's a shame this has to go. He then took it off leaving the stockings and the shoes.

“I want this on too if you don't mind” He said grinning and caressing at the stockings, making his husband moan loudly.

  

“N-not at all!”

 

 He grabbed the bottle of lube from where Mycroft left it earlier and lubed his finger, hovering it over Mycroft’s hole, just like he had done earlier. Mycroft grinned and run the heel of his show up Greg’s back, sending shivers down Greg’s spine as he did so.

 

“You evil little fuc-

 

“What? Evil little what?” he said smirking

 

“Fuck me before I revoke your treat....”

 

“Fucks no” Said the Detective inspector quickly, pushing a finger in and quickly adding another one, Mycroft screamed in pleasure, rubbing his stockinet legs in Greg’s sides. He took a deep breath and rolled his fingers inside, Mycroft grip his shoulders.

 

“Oh god”

 

He then added two more fingers, opening his husband up. Making him scream and moan loudly.

 

“God you are so tight Mycroft...”

 

He nodded energetically biting his lips. Greg pulled out his fingers and pour lube in Mycroft’s hole, spreading it with one of his fingers, taking one of his legs up and kissing it, reaching for the stilettos, licking them while looking at Mycroft’s eyes, while Mycroft was biting his lip and watching his husband undoing him. Then Greg hold that leg up and took the other one, doing the exact same thing he had done earlier, leaving Mycroft’s hole completely exposed to him, using his legs to hold him up, he aligned his cock with his husband’s hole and teased him with the tip, making Mycroft moan, he gripped his own legs and Greg pushed all the way in, moaning and running his hands up and down his legs, loving the soft feeling of the stockings, Mycroft shout out and pulled his legs back more, opening his hole a bit more, While Greg continued to thrust in and out, squeezing his legs.

 

“Hmm…Fuck...”

 

Mycroft’s posh voice lapses for a second.

 

“Oh fuck!! Bloody hell!

 

“Hmmm... yes! I love when you curse for me baby” Slamming hard into him.

 

He rambled off expletives. “Oh fucking bleeding hell! Oh god oh shit oh bloody hell! Oh fuck fuck, fuck just like that, dammit fuck me harder, I want to feel that big thick cock inside me all day and all night, fuck me! FUCK!”

 

“You like my cock in your arse Mycroft? He asked, while slamming hard into his thigh hole.

 

“You are so fucking sexy, god just seeing you, open up for me” he sink his nails in Mycroft’s legs, leaving crescent moon marks in there.  

 

Mycroft screamed cumming hard without warning, collapsing back into the bed.

 

“OH FUCK!” The feeling of Mycroft’s hole  tighten around his cock sending him over the edge, moaning loudly and pushing his legs while pushing deep into him, cumming inside. Mycroft laid still on the bed, breathing heavily and moaning as he felt the cum inside him. Greg let his legs go falling floppily, and collapse into him, breathing heavily.

 

“Oh fuck... Myc” He flopped to the side, eyes closed, Mycroft’s arms flop to the sides and he doesn’t move whited out. Greg looked at him and chuckled.

 

“That was a good treat”

 

“Mmf.”

 

He kissed his cheek gently. “Thanks…”

 

Mycroft chuckled. “Only on special occasions.”

 

Greg answered with a wide smile. “Well every day is special”  

 

“Mm. Well, you're not always a good boy are you?” he said raising an eyebrow. He then whispered. “Because sometimes you like to be punished.”

 

Greg bites his lip. “hmmm Yeah… maybe” and then smirked.

 

“Being punished in those stilettos would be a whole other thing though”

 

He yawned and pull the covers over them, awfully tired.

 

“Leave the stockings”  He grinned and lace his legs with Mycroft’s, rubbing them together  and wrapping his arms around his husband, pulling him closer and resting his head on Mycroft’s shoulder.


	15. Stockholm syndrome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This has nothing to do with my previous stories, this one was inspired by a picture I saw.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PICTURE AT THE END!!

Mycroft had made a habit out of the kidnapping and questioning Greg Lestrade, it was something he had done since the first day Greg had let Sherlock help him with a case and he had done it every time Sherlock helped him ever since, sometimes Sherlock didn’t even had to help him, just every bit of interaction he had with Sherlock was then asked about from Mycroft, and honestly Greg was quite a bit tired of it, in fact he was more than a bit he was far too tired, mad and decided to make him stop. It was his day off and he had spend it inside is flat because the night before he and Sherlock had solve a case together and he didn’t want to go out just to be kidnapped by Mycroft bloody Holmes, he was fuming, it was his day out for fuck’s sake, and he had to spend it inside, it was half past six when the doorbell rang, he looked down at him, he was wearing boxers and a t-shirt, he wasn’t expecting company, but the only one that arrived without calling were Donovan or Anderson and he didn’t care if they saw him like that so he opened the door and blush in a mix of embarrassment and anger when he saw Mycroft Holmes standing in the door with a smug smile and tapping his umbrella on the floor, he let himself in while Greg was standing there, he turned around, facing the still open door while Mycroft was looking around his flat.

 

“Good evening Detective Inspector”

 

“Oh, yes … please invite yourself in… if you are here to ask about Sherlock again, I have nothing to tell you, we solved the case, guy is in jail, end of story”

 

Mycroft then turned around and grab Greg by the collar of his shirt, pulling him close and he kissed him, then he pulled out.

 

“Dinner?”

 

Greg was in shock and blushing.

 

“D-dinner, Yes.Good”

###    
  
  
  



	16. Mycroft's Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mycroft tricked Greg, he will receive his punishment, this is the first of many Greg has planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is for everydayjam... there will be more punishments ;)

 

“Mycroft, you have been a bad boy…”

 

“Really? Why is that?”

 

“You tricked me into fucking you when I said I wanted you to fuck me”

 

“Oh dear, that was two days ago… Why you come up with this now? If you didn’t want to… you just had to say it”

 

“Oh I wanted to Myc, there was nothing more that I wanted, seeing you dressed like that, it made me forget everything… but now…things are different…”

 

“We just had a wonderful time in the kitchen table Gregory… wait… why things are different?”

 

“I have something… to punish you…”

 

“That sounds… interesting”

 

“Now… who’s been a bad boy?”

 

“I was a very, very bad boy”

 

“Now… I believe there's certain collar that hasn't been put to good use...” he growled and bite

Mycroft’s neck hard, leaving a reddish mark, making Mycroft scream.

 

“Am I right Mycroft?”

 

“Yes sir”

“Good boy toy”

 

Greg stand up from the kitchen table and took Mycroft with him, carrying him to the bedroom, and throwing him in the bed. While he searched for his “tools.” He got over to the wardrobe looking for the box where his collar has, grinning when he saw the purple one intended for Mycroft, they had used his, but Mycroft’s was never being used, it was a shiny leather purple one, he took it and look for a small box he had hidden and took it all back to the bed. Mycroft gasps when he saw his collar, Greg knelt in front of him and pull at him.

 

“Come here”

 

Sitting Mycroft up and putting the collar in tight, Greg stand up to look at his husband.

 

“Now…turn over… I have a new gift for you” Mycroft raised an eyebrow at him defiantly.

 

“I said, TURN OVER” he said in the commanding tone he knew Mycroft loved. He gasped and turned over quickly. Greg slapped his arse and spread his cheeks, pushing one finger in, he was already open because of their earlier activities. Nevertheless Mycroft shouted in surprise, he pulled his finger out and pour some lube in his hole, inserting a purple plug in, pressing a button, and it starts vibrating sending shocks through Mycroft’s body, he moan loudly.

 

“How does that feel?

 

“Oh shit!”

 

Greg turns him over and grab him by the collar. Making him gasp in surprise and moan, feeling the pressure of the plug in his hole.

 

“Tell me boy toy... Does that feel good?”

 

“Oh God yes”

 

“Good” he straddle him and rub his clothed erection against the naked one of Mycroft

 

“GOD!”

 

He continued, teasing him, he was not done with the punishment of course, he reached down and took his cock.

 

“Hmmm... Nice...” Mycroft shouted and toss his head back, loss in pleasure.

 

Greg took his trousers and pants off and lube his fingers, thrusting one in himself.

“Fuuuck”

Mycroft’s eyes fly open.

 

“Oh God that's hot”

 

“I'm fucking tight Mycroft... It's been a while....” he moaned, adding one more finger.He took Mycroft’s cock and stroke it a few times, he straddle him again and align Mycroft’s cock with his own hole. Mycroft grabbed his hips, while he slowly push in, but was only able to push the tip in, he wrap his hands around Mycroft's  collar and looked at him.

 

“Ohh FUCK!”

 

Mycroft’s grip in his hips tightens. Greg breathe heavily and slowly push all the way in, screaming.

“Aaaahh… Oh! F-f..FUCK! FUCK!”

 

Mycroft was forcing himself to stay still, Greg was really tight

 

“Oh god! Are you okay?”

 

Greg nodded with his eyes closed.

“I am… Oh shit…” he pulled back and in again.

 

“Motherfucker! Fucking hell Mycroft, move” he said tugging at Mycroft's collar

 

Mycroft thrust into him, the movement making him clench around the vibrator, making him scream.

 

“I'm not going to last long!”

 

Greg nodded biting his shoulder as he start to jump in his cock, Mycroft scream and reach to grab Greg’s cock, starting to stroke him hard. Greg start to jump faster, breathing heavily. They both set a rhythm. And it was long than expected when they both finally cum.

 

“Oh god! Cum! Cum for me babe!”

 

Greg bite Mycroft’s shoulder again as he cum hard in his stomach, clenching around Mycroft’s cock and he cums inside his tight hole, clenching around the vibrator, his orgasm lasting for seemingly forever, his vision blurs and he blinks a few times and pass out.


	17. All couples fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a normal situation, couples always fight, is the make up part that is interesting.

****

Greg and Mycroft eloped, they didn’t have time to plan a wedding and both men were growing very impatient, Obviously they didn’t have time for a honeymoon either, they spent three days in an hotel, not completely free of work. Now almost a month had passed, they were both really happy, but that week not a day went by without a fight, over the most simple thing. Greg left the toothpaste open, Mycroft didn’t eat the meal Greg cooked, Greg drank too much beer, Mycroft left the laptop open in the sofa, Greg listening to loud music, Mycroft stealing the covers at night, Greg left clothes all over the floor. That night it was a quiet one, Greg was reviewing old file cases while Mycroft was typing in his computer, saving God knows what country this time, suddenly Greg put the files away and got closer to Mycroft, kissing his neck.

“Why don’t you finish up there and meet me in the bathroom?”

“I’m quite busy Gregory, maybe later”

“You are always busy, if it were for you we would never be together”

“I took work home so I can be with you, and you said it was fine”

“I know, and it is fine… I’m just asking a couple of minutes to take a shower…”

“We both know how that’s going to end Gregory, and a couple of minutes will turn in a couple of hours and I don’t have time for that” he gave his husband a cold shoulder and Greg got up from the bed, cursing, he took a shower and got dressed.

“I’m going out, not that you care”

Mycroft in fact didn’t even heard him leave, not even when he curse loudly when he went to the kitchen and saw Mycroft’s plate still full. He got in his bike and ended up in the usual bar, he hadn't gone there in a while, once there he lit a cigarette, another thing he hadn’t done in a while, he had two and got inside, sitting in the bar and ordering a glass of double whiskey, He didn’t even think that he got there in a bike, he continued to drink, A guy sit beside him and smiled at him.

“Hey… I see you are alone, can I get you a drink”

He shrugged, he wasn’t going to say no to free alcohol. “Yeah, sure”  he shook the stranger’s hand. “I’m Greg and you are?”

“I’m George, very nice to meet you Greg, I assumed you are alone… I have been looking at you for a while”

“Urrmm Yes, I came alone… Why were you looking at me?”

“I was wondering… I mean, I was expecting someone to join you,  men like you don’t go alone anywhere”

“Men like me?” he looked confused, he had no idea what this George was on about. “What do you mean?”

“I mean…” he put a hand in Greg’s knee and only then he realized what he was doing. “You are really… hot”

“Oh.. I-... I’m married mate”

“Oh…” he didn’t retired his hand.

“But… she is not here now is she?”

“No he is not, but still…”

He wasn’t that drunk, he would never cheat on Mycroft, that guy was handsome, yes… but he was with Mycroft, and he will be forever.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Meanwhile Mycroft was still in bed, suddenly he look away from the computer and called Greg.

“Gregory?” He went to the kitchen, the study, the bathroom, when he didn’t see his leather jacket hanged he went to the garage and didn’t see the bike he instantly knew where he would be, he took the keys to one of the cars and drove to the bar Greg usually frequented before they got together, he even had brought him there once. When he opened the door quickly saw Greg in the bar talking to a man, that was clearly flirting with him, he had a hand in his knee and was leaning close, he got furious instantly and strode over.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“He? So… I’m not that wrong…” He leaned closer and whispered. “You don’t suppose I’m going to believe that you are a hundred percent loyal to him, I mean… if you are… there’s a reason you are here alone, he is not making you happy, I can do that for you, at least tonight, what do you say?”

Greg pushed his hand away just when Mycroft stood behind him.

“Gregory, let’s go”

Greg looked at him and smiled.

“This is my husband…” he leaned and say to George. “He is the British Government”

Mycroft just raised an eyebrow at the man, not caring this time in say that it was only a minor position, he could squish that man like a cockroach in a second.

“And I believe you are in my sit” The way Mycroft looked at George and the way he talked, the way he stood there, gazing the man until he got up and leave looking down made Greg want to strip him off and take him right there. Mycroft sit in the stool and looked at Greg.

“What is the meaning of this? You are drunk Gregory”

Greg shrugged, only thinking in what he wanted to do to his husband. Mycroft looked at him long minutes.

**  
**“We are going home” He took Greg’s arm and drag him away, taking the keys of the bike, luckily Greg had teached him to ride the bike long ago, he didn’t listened to Greg’s bickering about it, he left the car and sent someone to pick it up. That night when they finally arrived home Mycroft and Greg didn’t sleep that much, they were too busy ravishing each other.


	18. Sherlock knows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Sherlock finally finds out

 

It was a miracle that they were “dating” for a couple of weeks now and Sherlock didn’t deduce it yet, Every time Greg leave Mycroft’s house he made sure to be inspected by his boyfriend for any signs, Mycroft didn’t care, after all Sherlock never cared about his life or him for that matter, but Greg said he will be bugging him and work would be hell if he knew,so they decided to keep it a secret. That night Mycroft was having dinner in his flat when he got called to a crime scene and when he arrived Sherlock was already there. He examined the body and Greg talked to John while Sherlock was shouting at Anderson to let him see the evidence he had took.

 

“So, how’s Jenniffer?”

 

“It’s urm…Jessica”

 

“Of course, Jessica, yes how is she?”

 

“We aren’t together anymore…”

 

Greg knew that John had feeling for Sherlock and he thought one day John would know too.

 

“Anderson just let him see what he is asking, Sherlock tell me what you think, I was very busy, and I’m not in the mood for the two of you”

 

“Of course Anderson, Graham wants to do this quick so he can go back to shagging my brother”

 

“Wha-What?”

 

“Yes, I knew you had someone new, I didn’t even think about him, you two were very clever to keep it from me, but today you made a mistake, Of course, it was your night off and you didn’t expect a call… so in the rush you put the wrong shirt Graham, and THAT one is my brother’s, that and the silver hair I saw in his clothes the other day, I assumed it was a colleague's, but now everything adds up, the ignored texts and the sudden change of behaviour of my brother, I was so stupid for not noticing it earlier”

  
“Shut up Sherlock”


	19. Public display

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner party with Mycroft's colleagues

 

When Mycroft asked Greg out for a business dinner party he wasn’t so sure, he hesitated and told him he had to think about it. After two days he noticed his fiancé was getting impatient about it and he told him he would go, immediately Mycroft planned a day for Greg to go take his measurements for a new suit, ignoring the complaints of the Detective. Now they were there, Greg was incredibly nervous about all, he liked his new suit, he listened to the debrief Mycroft told him about the people that will be there, he obviously didn’t want Greg to mess things out.

 

“Gregory, please. Don’t flirt with anyone”

 

“What? what do you mean? I’m here with you”

 

“There’s a woman heading for us now, well for you, be nice, but don’t flirt back”

 

“Oh, but it’s a woman, nothing will happen, this would be fun”

 

Mycroft rolled his eyes, trying not to smile “Gregory…”

 

He knew Greg was a natural flirt, that’s why he told him that, he was incredibly jealous. In that moment the host of the party walked over to him and he was glad he could drag Greg along, he took his elbow and the woman changed her destination.

 

“Oh, but what we got here, Mycroft Holmes, I’m really glad you could make it”

 

Greg wasn’t hearing anything, the boring politician talk was not his forte,and since Mycroft left him behind him, like he was some sort of bodyguard… he was going to leave for the bar when Mycroft talked to him.

“Gregory, let me introduce you, this is Christopher Kent, sir this is Detective Inspector Gregory Lestrade”

 

“A pleasure, I didn’t know you had additional security, You are perfectly safe in here”

 

“Oh, Yes I know, but one can’t be too sure”

 

Seriously? that’s what I’m today? security? I’m sooo done…

 

Greg turned and walk away, leaving Mycroft alone with the respectable whatever his name was, he sat in the bar and ordered a double whiskey, he couldn’t believe that Mycroft insisted so much for him to come here for this, he should have told him what was this about since the beginning. He was in his third whiskey and ready to call a cab home when Mycroft sit in the stool beside him.

 

“What’s wrong Gregory? Why did you leave without saying anything? that was rude…”

 

“RUDE? I’ll tell you what was rude, you introducing me as your security guy! I can’t believe it Mycroft, you should have told me what was this about since the beginning”

 

“I didn’t do that, he just assumed…”

 

“And you didn’t correct him either, I’m going home Mycroft, I won’t be here if you are ashamed of being engaged with a simple Detective Inspector”

 

“Gregory, I’m not ashamed of you, I truly apologise, I… I’m so sorry”

 

Greg ignored him and got up, heading to the bathroom before leaving, Mycroft walked behind him, decided to make it right. He got in and closed the door behind him.

“Gregory, please don’t go, I’ll make it right, I’ll tell him who you are”

 

He sighed. “Mycroft, you don’t get it, you just had to tell him, you had one chance, it’s done now”

 

Greg washed his hands, and run a wet one through his silver hair.

 

“I’ll do anything…” Mycroft said, walking towards Greg and holding him by his waist. Greg pushed him.

 

“You are not using sex to convince me Mycroft, not this time”

  
Mycroft pushed him against the door, kissing his neck, and growling in his ear, usually that was enough to undo him. But this time Greg was really pissed and push Mycroft off him, opening the door and leaving him there.

Greg stormed out, walking past the Christopher posh whatever his last name was and Mycroft was behind him, He grab Greg’s arm and he shook it off, earning a few looks of the guests.

 

“Gregory wait” He took his arm again and pull him in a melting kiss, he could hear gasps of surprise of practically all the people there, who thought Mycroft Holmes will be single for ever.

 

“I love you, I’m not ashamed of you” he mumble between kisses, Greg smiled and put his hand around his waist.

  
“I love you too”

 

 


	20. New discoveries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greg discovers one of Mycroft's kinks

 

One month after their first time together, there were many times were both Mycroft and Greg had the opportunity of discovering new ways of giving pleasure, for example Mycroft knew Greg was extremely turned on by dirty talk and Greg knew Mycroft liked to be handled. That day Greg arrived to Mycroft’s home, they had agreed to have dinner there, he was late so he forgot to let his handcuffs in his office or his car, when he arrived he put them in a table in the living room, and searching for Mycroft.

 

“Honey, I’m home” he said jokingly with a smile in his face, Mycroft appeared from the kitchen, smiling too.

 

“Seriously, what will I do with you” He walked over and gave him a kiss.

 

“Dinner is ready, I’m not going to lie, I had someone do it, but this way you know it will be good.”

 

He took Greg’s coat off and and go to hang it  seeing the handcuffs in the table, he took them and gesture them to Greg.

 

“Why are this here?”

 

“Oh… I’m sorry Myc… I forgot to put them away and I….”

 

Mycroft walked over to him with a smirk in his face and Greg quickly knew what Mycroft was thinking. He took the handcuffs from his hands, pulling him closer, he could feel Mycroft getting hard, he took his wrist and whispered in his ear.

 

“So… I have an arrest warrant for Mister Mycroft Holmes…”

Mycroft tried to bite back a moan but Greg could hear it, he smirked and close one end tight around Mycroft’s wrist.

  
“You do not have to say anything. However, it may harm your defence if you do not mention when questioned something which you later rely on in court. Anything you do say may be given in evidence.”


	21. Christmas is around the corner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas is always a delicate topic

 

Despite what everyone believes, or what he made them believe Mycroft loved Christmas, it was Greg the one not so happy about it, he had lost his partner in a cross fired Christmas eve years ago, Since then Christmas was just the time where he was the most miserable man in human history. Usually in this time of year he visited his partners family, the wife never married again and the daughters were like his own family, he always was there for them for birthdays, school recitals, graduations, but in Christmas is were he would visit the most, and they always thanked him for that, this year it was not possible, they had moved to Germany and it was not possible for him to visit. He was a in a cranky mood, he tried to be happy because it was his first Christmas with Mycroft, but sometimes it was just not possible. Mycroft suspect the reasons, he had read his file long ago after all, he wanted to do something, something to make him happy, cheer him up, normally Greg was the light in the room, always joking and laughing and it was one of the many things he loved about him, but  he was gloom and sad and Mycroft could just not bare it. 23 December, they were both arriving from work late at night.

 

“I have a surprise for you…”

 

“Oh…Myc thank you, but I’m not really in the mood…”

 

Mycroft chuckled and shut him up.

 

“I didn’t think you would ever said that, you are always in the mood… but that’s not it”

 

Greg smiled. He was right, Mycroft was sex in legs and he was always in the mood, just by looking at him.

 

“What is it then?”

 

“Well, I know what is happening, and I have come up with a solution, before I tell you what it is I just want to tell you that everything is taken care of, you don’t have to worry about anything, just go with it… okay? not over thinking it”

 

“hmm… what have you done?”

 

He handed him a red envelope and when he opened it he smiled, it was a ticket for Germany, two hours from now.

 

“What? how did you… never mind… but work.. I mean…. Thanks darling”

 

“I know you don’t like me interfering with your work, but you do have vacation time and it’s only a couple of days, they are expecting you”

 

He was really happy about it, it was something he made a tradition, they were a second family, but he felt bad, it was his first Christmas with Mycroft and he knew it meant a lot to him even if he didn't tell anybody.

 

“Would you come with me? I would love to introduce you to Melinda and the girls”

 

“Are you sure? I don’t want to impose myself…. I know they are important to you”

 

“Exactly, and you are important to me too, I love you and I don’t want to expend Christmas without you”

 

Mycroft smiled and wrapping his arms around Greg he gave him a kiss.

  
“I would love to, thanks Gregory, I love you”


	22. New discoveries- Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greg discovers one of Mycroft's kinks, second part CONTAINS SMUT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is for Not_Our_Division who was very sweet and asked for more details, I hope you like it dear!!

“You do not have to say anything. However, it may harm your defence if you do not mention when questioned something which you later rely on in court. Anything you do say may be given in evidence.”

Mycroft opened his eyes wide when Greg put him the handcuffs, not saying a thing, gasping when Greg grabbed his other hand and twist it, now he was in front of his boyfriend with his hands together in his back like a lowly criminal and it was the most arousing thing he ever felt. Greg grabbed him by the cuffs and pulled him down, biting his neck.

“Well, I finally caught you, you were a hard one Mister Holmes”

“Well, I have my ways”

“You certainly do…” Greg pushed him towards the bedroom, in a rough way, and Mycroft was enjoying every bit of it.

Once in the bed, Greg took every bit of Mycroft’s clothes, minus the shirt, he had to take the handcuff off to do that and he refused, he left the shirt hang in his shoulders. He knew where Mycroft kept the lube but he didn’t know if given his preference he had other things he could use, so he took his leather belt and slap the headboard just beside Mycroft’s head and Mycroft let out a soft moan, Greg smirked, enjoying how easy Mycroft was that day, now that he had discover one of his kinks.

“Now, I have been reliably informed that you Mister Holmes had been misbehaving”

“Oh, Yes… I have been a very, very bad boy, Gregory”

Greg slap his thigh with the belt, not to hard.

“It’s Detective Inspector for you Mister Holmes”

“Sorry sir, Detective Inspector… I have been very, very bad”

“Good, because you are right where you should be then, Bad boys deserve punishment, Don’t you agree?”

Mycroft nodded energetically. “Yes, Detective Inspector, I should be punished”

Greg caressed his leg and the inside of his thigh with the leather belt, wishing he had something like a riding crop to do this, he mentally noted to buy one, among other things. Meanwhile Mycroft was dripping pre-come and impossibly hard, and Greg haven’t even touch him properly.

“Sir, can I suggest you take your clothes off?”

“Yes, you can suggest it… but the clothes stay on for the moment Mister Holmes”

He got in the bed, straddling his boyfriend, very close to his erection but careful not to touch it, that was part of the punishment, Mycroft won’t get to be properly touched, at least not for the moment, he had his hands in his back and Greg decided not to tie him up because he was behaving, Now that he was straddling him, he could see Mycroft struggle to stay still, he tugging at his restraints, and that made Greg’s arousal grow stronger, and obviously Mycroft noticed so he started wriggling and Greg had to pin him hard by the shoulder to keep him still.

“Behave, don’t move or I walk away Mycroft”

“Yes sir, My apologies Detective Inspector”

Greg slapped his side hard and let the belt in the bed, reaching for the lube, hovering over Mycroft’s cock he could see his need to thrust, but he didn’t,  he got both Mycroft’s legs up together, he thought about tying them, but he had not seen anything appropriate for the task. He leaned down, and started teasing Mycroft’s hole with two of his fingers, He started pushing one and slowly he added another one, working his boyfriend up slowly, part teasing, part making sure it was done right, Mycroft was a mess of moans and jerks under Greg’s ministrations. By the time he had three fingers inside Mycroft he was done teasing, he opened his trousers, letting Mycroft’s legs go, who quickly wrap them around Greg’s waist, Greg looked at Mycroft, he was so undone, it was incredibly sexy, a drop of sweat was running down his temple, he was still fully clothed, and he wanted to feel Mycroft’s skin against his, but at the same time he wanted the punishment to be completed, so he opened the fly of his trousers and let his cock out, stroking it a few times, his own pre-come making it easy.

“Oh,God please Detective Inspector, please fuck me I beg you”

And that was it, we pushed his cock slowly inside his boyfriend, first letting just the tip inside, and Mycroft push it all in, making the both of them moan. Greg took the belt again and slap Mycroft in the stomach.

“What did I tell you?”

“I’m sorry Detective Inspector, but I needed your cock inside me”

Mycroft knew how the dirty talk work on Greg and was using it to get what he wanted. Greg pushed all the way in, squeezing Mycroft’s thighs, leaving his fingers mark in the pale skin, slamming hard into his boyfriend’s tight hole, making Mycroft scream, moan and curse loudly, tugging at the handcuffs, Greg looked him in the eyes biting his lip while thrusting in and out hard and fast, still squeezing his thighs hard.

“I want you to come, knowing I haven’t even touch your cock, I want to see the hot spurts of semen all over your stomach Mycroft”

  
Mycroft moaned, he couldn’t believe just words could make him feel such arousal, he let all the control go and he tumble over the edge, the grip of his legs around Greg’s waist tightening while he screamed in pleasure when just second later he felt the hot liquid filling his hole and he saw Greg tilting his head back, moaning and screaming, not stopping his hard thrusts, that now weren’t fast, they were long, hard thrusts, that made Mycroft’s orgasm last for what it seem ages, and he knew Greg’s was too, suddenly Greg stayed still for a couple of seconds and pulled out of him, he sighed at the lost but quickly Greg added one finger, in him, getting his semen, that was dripping from Mycroft’s tight hole inside him again, it was the most incredible sensation, Greg leaned down and licked him, he gasped in surprise, he didn’t expect such thing to happen,but it was, Greg licked him cleaned, sometimes thrusting his tongue into him and Mycroft was utterly undone, once he finished Greg kissed him and he tasted both him and Greg in his mouth, Greg could too and they both kissed hard, and eagerly, then Greg pulled back and getting the keys out of his pocket, he uncuffed him and he could feel the muscles sore, but he liked it,  he didn’t care at the moment, in that moment he could only think that he made the right choice when he invited Greg for dinner all that time ago.


	23. Christmas preparations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greg gets home and discovers Mycroft's dark secret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for posting this so late, work was hell this week... Christmas and all that!

Two days before Christmas and Greg was doing the shopping, he wanted to buy something special for Mycroft and he had a few ideas, thing is he didn’t find it, he bought presents for John, Sherlock, Ms. Hudson, Sally and even Anderson, he will have to go back later, he HAD to find something for Mycroft. When he arrived home Mycroft’s umbrella was in the door, indication that he was there,  it was a surprise, usually Greg was the first to arrive. He looked for him in the bedroom and livingroom but he wasn’t there, he wasn’t in the kitchen or dining room either, He decided to look in the garden and started to freak out when he couldn’t find him, or maybe he got home and had to leave and forgot his umbrella…. that’s unlikely… In his way to Mycroft’s studio, Obviously he HAD to be there;  He heard a sound coming from his room, the man cave, he used it to watch football and movies, play darts and other things Mycroft decided it was a social standard for men to play or have. He opened the door quietly and Mycroft was there watching Harry Potter and The Chamber of Secrets, and it was quite a shock that he was reciting Harry Potter and Ron Weasleys lines perfectly, When Greg brought the movies from his old flat and invited him to see them he said that movies were for children, and there he was… not only watching them also he was acting them and he had a Slytherin scarf around him, Greg was just standing there in shock, not knowing what to do, he had told Mycroft he wouldn’t be home early because he busy with a case, but given that he didn’t found Mycroft’s perfect gift he was a little earlier than expected. He jumped from behind and sit in the sofa beside Mycroft making the man jump and he was sure he heard a high pitched scream, thing Mycroft denied later when they were naked in bed and Greg was teasing him.

 

“GREGORY! You are home… I… I thought you said you’ll be late… I-I…” His eyes were wide open like plates.

 

“And I thought you said Harry Potter movies were for children…” he said with a grin in his face and an expression that said: “I’m never let you forget this”

  
“We… Well… I did said that…. everyone is a child in Christmas”


	24. Christmas eve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CHRISTMAS EVE! SCOTLAND YARD'S STYLE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AGAIN, sorry for the lateness.

The week had been slow for both Mycroft and Greg, so they agreed in the 24 they will get home early and started to make their own Christmas traditions, for Mycroft it meant a good meal and wild sex with his boyfriend maybe under the mistletoe to keep the festivities going, for Greg was hot cocoa, a few Christmas movie classics, getting drunk and obviously wild sex afterwards. So they were both very eager to get home, he had made the arrangements in The Yard to leave at 2 o’clock and it was already half past when he could make himself leave the paperwork and go home. But that was too good to be true and obviously someone decided it was a good day for murder, he didn’t even know how he got from “Merry Christmas Sally, I’ll see you on Monday” to “I want a full background check on this woman’s husband”. Another body in the Thames, a chase in the underground and a few bullets out of his gun later it was 10 o’clock in Christmas eve and he was pissed, his socks were wet and he almost got shot, he was arriving at Scotland Yard with the guilty in custody, that was a quick one, after all… but he couldn’t deal with the paperwork now, but he had to, it was the right  thing to do.. and he HAD made the arrangements, he had filled the correct form to have his days off from 2 o’clock today to Monday. He slumped in the chair and got his mobile out, he had ten missed calls from Mycroft and three texts, the first one said he was expecting him, and that he was an hour late, the other one said with a very ominous wording that he expected the criminals to be catch as soon as possible, when he read the third one he felt a warm feeling in his stomach and he quickly got his things and forgot about being responsible and do the paperwork.

 

**[From: Mycroft]**

**I’m so alone, I miss you… God, I was so hard, I had to take my clothes off… If you don’t come home soon I’m getting this sheets dirty on my own.**

 

 


	25. Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our boys spend Christmas together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last day of the Advent Calendar, it's been a good run and I'm very happy for the comments of approval and I'm impressed for the acceptance this little project had. I never thought everyone would like it so much. Thank you very good much for all the love. I look forward to keep writing Mystrade :3

After the long Christmas eve, a good ending for it and an excellent morning for them, they were in the living room after opening their presents. Greg loved his presents but was muttering that “you didn’t have to expend that much” Mycroft didn’t really care about money, he knew Greg would like it, and now they had a date for a game, Greg was thrilled about knowing the players in the lockers and sit in the V.I.P area. He bought Mycroft an engraved pocket watch.

 

_To: Myc_

_First of many Christmas together_

_Iloveyou_

_Yours, Gregory_

When Mycroft asked why it had no spaces Greg told him it was because there was no space for anything else between his love for him, and then the rest of the presents were forgotten for about an hour in which Greg demonstrates Mycroft in many ways how deep his love for him was. When they gather themselves up again and the heavy breathing turned into a normal one and the clothes were mostly on (which means Mycroft put his shirt on because Greg didn’t let him put the trousers or pants back and Greg was only wearing boxer briefs) they opened more presents. They were a variety of expensive and tailored clothes for Greg, but also a Chelsea uniform signed by the members of the team,they almost had round two of “How deeply I love you” and “I love it deep” but Greg manage to control himself because he wanted Mycroft to open the rest of his presents, it was a Slytherin jumper, hat and gloves, and a copy of Harry Potter and The sorcerer's stone signed by J.K just that instead of “For: Mycroft” it said “For: The British Government” and Mycroft couldn’t fight a laugh, he was impressed, what did Greg to get it? But Greg didn’t want to revealed his secret, he in fact wanted Mycroft to read that book ages ago, so he had been in that mission of getting the book signed for months, but now that he knew Mycroft liked the book it was a better gift. He bought him a fine scotch destined for both of them actually, he said he wanted to open it in a day of celebration. Greg had the intention for that celebration to be their engagement but Mycroft had no clue... yet.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this chapter is short, but I hope you'll like it anyway, this is the end, it's been fun!! But the Game is... something! I'll continue


End file.
